Miracles of destiny
by Juliet Capulet 28
Summary: Eine junge Collegestudentin erfährt, dass ihr ganzes Leben eine Lüge war und macht sich auf nach Los Angeles um die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Dort jedoch holen sie Schatten der Vergangenheit ein und sie gerät in die intrigante Welt einer Modefirma.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, dies hier ist meine erste Geschichte die nichts mit Harry Potter zu tun hat, jedoch wollte ich auch mal etwas schreiben, dass eben auf keinerlei Hintergründen, von fremden Autoren, etc. basiert

Wenn ihr mir ein Review da lasst, würde ich mich sehr freuen.

**Vorwort **

Miracles of Destiny ist eine frei erfundene Geschichte, die auf keinerlei Hintergründen wie Büchern, Filmen oder anderen Materialien beruht. Einige wenige Ausnahmen bilden hier vielleicht Namen oder Handlungsorte, die in Filmen, Büchern oder Serien vorkamen, mir persönlich gut gefielen und mich wahrscheinlich bis heute nicht losgelassen haben. Daher werden diese hier verwendet, jedoch haben sie nichts weiter damit zu tun. Die Idee zu dieser Story entstand, als ich ungefähr 13 Jahre alt gewesen bin und ein riesiger Fan der TV Serie Reich und Schön war. Eigentlich war es nur ein Gedanke, da in dieser Serie die unmöglichsten Geschehnisse möglich gemacht werden. Doch mit der Zeit hat sich diese Idee in meinem Kopf, ohne dass ich es bemerkt habe, wohl immer weitergesponnen und ist heute keine Reich und Schön Idee mehr, da ich die Serie seit 2 oder 3 Jahren nicht mehr schaue, sondern eine eigenständige Romanidee.

Doch eine kurze Erklärung, auch für alle die die Serie nicht kennen, wie ich überhaupt auf so eine Idee kam. In der Serie gab es eine Frau um die 40, man könnte sie als die Hauptdarstellerin bezeichnen und ebenfalls gab es einen Mann in ihrem Alter. Zwischen den beiden Personen hat eigentlich die Geschichte der gesamten Serie begonnen und wurde durch immer neue Personen, Handlungen, Intrigen, etc. weitergeführt. Aber eigentlich geht es um das gemeinsame Kind dieser Frau und des Vaters, des Mannes, den sie eigentlich immer geliebt hat. Diese Tochter ist mittlerweile erwachsen geworden und verliebt sich später, in den neuen Ehemann ihrer Mutter, welcher durch Zufall auch der Halbbruder des Mannes ist, mit dem sie andauernd zusammen kommt und sich dann wieder von ihm trennt. Wie es zu diesen Halbgeschwistern kam ist eigentlich nicht wichtig. Jedenfalls werden ihre Tochter und ihr neuer Ehemann, der sich natürlich wieder von ihr getrennt hat, ein Paar. Die Tochter wird schwanger und später verliert sie das Kind. Tja und das war eigentlich die Story der Serie, die mich auf den Gedanken gebracht hat.

Was wäre wenn, sie eine frühzeitige Geburt gehabt hätte, das Kind jedoch überleben würde?  
Was wäre wenn eine andere Frau in ihrem Alter, im selben Krankenhaus, nur ein paar Zimmer weiter, das Selbe Schicksal wie sie erleiden würde, jedoch ihr Kind nicht überleben würde?  
Was wäre wenn sich an diesem Tag ein schrecklicher Unfall auf den Straßen von Los Angeles ereignen würde und im ganzen Krankenhaus das Chaos ausbricht?  
Was wäre wenn die Krankenschwestern die beiden Kinder vertauscht hätten und so die Schicksale der beiden Familien neu gemischt worden wären?  
Was wäre wenn genau aus diesem Grund, die Enkelin des Leiters des bekanntesten Modeunternehmens der USA in einer Kleinstadt, in eher ärmlichen Verhältnissen aufwachsen würde und 20 Jahre lang ein Leben fernab der Öffentlichkeit geführt hätte?

Genau das waren meine Gedanken damals.  
Wahrscheinlich kam ich nur auf solch eine Idee, da diese Serie einfach dazu anregt, Dinge zu denken, die so abwegig und unmöglich sind, dass sie eigentlich nicht passieren könnten, oder doch?

Doch viel wichtiger ist was ich mit dieser Erzählung eigentlich sagen will.  
Denn die Story setzt weder zum Zeitpunkt der Vertauschung, noch irgendwann in der Kindheit, des Mädchens an.

Als sie 20 Jahre alt ist und gerade das College besucht, erleiden ihre Eltern einen schweren Autounfall, bei diesem ihr Vater augenblicklich tot ist und ihre Mutter viel zu viel Blut verloren hat. Genau aus diesem Grund, muss die junge Frau schnellstens ins Krankenhaus kommen, um ihrer Mutter Blut zu spenden, denn nur so könnte sie überleben. Doch dort stehen nach der Blutspende alle vor einem großen Rätsel. Wieso passt das Blut der Tochter nicht zu dem der Mutter? Nach einigen Untersuchungen stellt sich schließlich heraus, dass auch der Vater eine andere Blutgruppe besitzt und so ist es klar, sie ist nicht, die die sie immer geglaubt hatte zu sein. Sie wurde adoptiert oder sonstiges. Nachdem sich jedoch keine Unterlagen finden lassen, macht sie sich auf, um im sonnigen Kalifornien weiter ihre Vergangenheit zu erforschen, wobei ihr noch viel mehr Vergangenheit begegnet, als ihr eigentlich lieb ist.

Eine spannende Reise ins Ungewisse beginnt.  
Eine Reise voll Spannung, Spaß, Liebe und Schrecken.  
Eine Reise nach Kalifornien, die sie wohl nicht so schnell wieder vergessen wird.

**Information **

Miracles of Destiny kann man eigentlich keinem Genre wirklich zuordnen, da, ich denke mal, alle verschiedenen Genres immer mal wieder vorkommen und doch für jeden Geschmack etwas dabei sein sollte. Jedoch sollte man dabei nie vergessen, dass die ganze Geschichte immer auf einer Romanze beruhen wird.

Spannung & Action  
wird wohl zum größten Teil durch die Gegenseite, also die Figuren, die die Feinde, der Hauptdarstellerin darstellen, verursacht werden. Mord, Entführungen und andere Straftaten liegen in der Familie Princton und im Unternehmen Princton Fashion schon fast an der Tagesordnung. Ebenfalls werden ein gegnerisches Modeunternehmen und ein neutrales Industrieunternehmen genügend Spannung liefer

Humor & Spaß  
wird es auf alle Fälle auch immer mal wieder geben. Schon alleine durch Juliet's Tollpatschigkeit und die vielen Peinlichkeiten die sie bei Princton Fashion erleben wird, sind Lachanfälle eigentlich vorprogrammiert.

Lovestory & Romanze  
ist eigentlich, das Grundgenre der ganzen Geschichte. Jedoch hat es sich so weiter entwickelt, dass es auf keinen Fall eine langweilige Romanze wird, bei der immer alle glücklich sind und alles sofort ein gutes Ende nimmt. Das gute Ende kommt meist erst am Schluss jeder Story, jedoch bleibt es immer offen und weist sogar auf den nächsten Band, und dass es noch lange nicht das endgültige Happy End ist, hin. Jedoch wird das Hauptgenre auf keinen Fall zu kurz kommen, da die Geschichte doch auf dem Hauptpairing basiert und es auch noch genug Nebencharaktere gibt.

Drama & Schrecken  
hängt natürlich eng mit Romanze und Action zusammen. An manchen Stellen kann man die Geschichte dann bestimmt mit einem Thriller vergleichen, denn die Gegenpartei ist nicht ohne und greift zu allen Mitteln, wenn es sein muss, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Zusätzlich wird die Liebesgeschichte zwischen den 2 Hauptdarstellern, durch die ewige Verlobte und die neue beste Freundin von Juliet mehr als nur dramatisiert.

Intrigen & Geheimnisse  
wird es zur Genüge geben. Denn wer denkt dass die wahre Herkunft schon das einzige Geheimnis ist, wird mehr als nur überrascht sein. Mit den 3 großen Geheimnissen, die die Hauptdarstellerin betreffen ist nämlich noch längst nicht Schluss, denn bei Princton Fashion gilt das Motto "Weniger ist mehr". Somit werden alle Einzelheiten die für bestimmte Gespräche und Ziele nicht von Belangen sind, einfach verschwiegen. Ebenfalls haben viele Mitarbeiter und auch Mitglieder der Familie gelernt, dass man nur mit Intrigen, auch wenn sie Personen schaden die einem nahe stehen, seine Ziele erreicht. Genau aus diesem Grund sollte man bei Princton Fashion keinem trauen. Und das wichtigste ist wohl, dass in diesem Modeunternehmen Kleinigkeiten unter den Tisch gekehrt werden und auch so manche Dinge für den eigenen Vorteil schnell mal als "vergessen" abgestempelt werden.

und vieles vieles mehr natürlich.

Desweiteren will ich der Geschichte auch kein Rating geben, denn ich denke mal, dass doch jeder selbst entscheiden kann, was er lesen will und was nicht und ich es jetzt auch noch nicht sagen könnte.

**Besonderheiten **

Es gibt wohl auch einige Besonderheiten im Vergleich zu herkömmlichen Geschichten und Romanen.

Da wäre einmal die Schreibform.  
Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Geschichte, wird diese hier zum größten Teil, nicht aus der Erzähler Position, sondern aus der Sicht der Hauptperson, geschrieben. Weswegen das so ist? Es gibt keinen bestimmten Grund dafür, aber ich finde, man kann einen Charakter, insbesondere komplizierte Personen, bei denen man wirklich jeden Gedanken kennen muss, um das Handeln zu verstehen, einfach aus der Ich Form besser beschreiben und rüberbringen. Jedoch wird es ebenfalls eine Erzählerposition geben, für Geschehnisse aus der Vergangenheit, die nicht den Hauptcharakter betreffen und für Geschehnisse, von denen dieser gar nichts weiß, wie die Nebenhandlungen oder Intrigen, die die Feinde gerade wieder spinnen.

Ein zweiter wichtiger Punkt wären dann wohl die Charaktere und Handlungen an sich.  
Natürlich ist der Hauptcharakter die Figur der Geschichte, um die es zum größten Teil geht, jedoch hat auch diese Person, wie jeder andere Mensch, manchmal Zeiten, in denen nur Kleinigkeiten passieren oder die nur dazu da sind um eine lange Zeitspanne zu veranschaulichen. Doch dafür, dass es in diesem Zeitraum nicht langweilig wird, gibt es natürlich genug, sehr interessante Nebencharaktere, die auch immer wieder die ein oder andere kleine Handlung bekommen werden, so dass zum Schluss alle Charaktere eine eigene und abgeschlossene Geschichte über die Bände hinweg, entwickelt haben.

Und der 3. Punkt wären wohl die Flashbacks.  
Diese sind sehr bedeutend für die Geschichte, da schon der Prolog mit einigen Geschehnissen aus der Vergangenheit beginnt. Und diese werden immer wieder vorkommen, da sich besonders die Hauptdarstellerin, an Geschehnisse aus ihrer Kindheit und Jugend erinnern wird und diese immer mit der Handlung zum heutigen Zeitpunkt in Verbindung gebracht werden und natürlich auch äußerst wichtig sind, auch wenn das manchmal erst später ersichtlich ist.

**Bände **

Die Geschichte wird 5 Bände haben, das steht heute schon fest.  
Mehr oder weniger denke ich nicht, da die grobe Handlung aller 5 Bände schon in meinem Kopf feststeht und es doch irgendwann auch ein Happy End geben soll. Irgendwelche anderen Romane über Nebencharaktere, die Vergangenheit oder Zukunft werde ich nicht schreiben, da jede Geschichte aus gutem Grund bestimmte Hauptcharaktere und bestimmte Nebencharaktere hat. Die Geschichte aller vorkommenden Charaktere wird zu Ende erzählt werden, somit würde es nichts mehr hinzuzufügen geben. Ebenfalls werden in sogenannten Flashbacks die wichtigsten Vergangenheitsgeschehnisse immer wieder vorkommen und das wichtigste ist wohl doch das offene Ende, da das schon genau in meinem Kopf existiert und es besser als alles andere zu dieser Story passen würde. Aber zusätzlich wird es noch, für die die es lesen wollen, eine kurze Weiterführung des eigentlichen Endes des 5. Buches geben, für die die unbedingt ein Happ End, wenn auch eines der neuen Generation, wollen. Wahrscheinlich werde ich später noch ein Prequel über ihre Vergangenheit, ein Sequel über die Zukunft und einen Informationsband schreiben,

Die Bände haben sogar schon Namen, die wahrscheinlich am Anfang keinen Sinn zur Story ergeben, aber am Ende des Buches, dann immer jedem klar sein müssten. Besonders der 2. Untertitel sozusagen ergibt anfangs eigentlich gar keinen Sinn.

1. A new Life – miracles can happen  
2. Miracles or Nightmares– my world is falling apart  
3. Between Love and death- leave everything behind  
4. Something has changed – save Princton Fashion  
5. Happy ever after ending, or not? – it will always be the same

**Inhalt **

Hier wird lediglich einmal der grobe Inhalt, jeder einzelnen Geschichte geschildert.  
Die Texte hier kann man wie einen ausführlichen Klappentext eines Buches sehen.

Band 1 

In Band 1 findet die junge Collegestudentin Juliet Payne durch eine Blutspende heraus, dass sie nicht die leibliche Tochter ihrer Eltern sein kann. Um ihr altes Leben hinter sich zu lassen und die Wahrheit herauszufinden, legt sie ihr Studium auf Eis und bricht alle Zelte in Stareham Village ab um sich auf den Weg nach Los Angeles, in die Stadt ihrer Geburt, zu machen. Doch dort warten mehr erschreckende Geheimnisse und Rätsel auf die junge Frau als sie erwartet hat. Nicht nur, dass sie keine genauen Auskünfte über ihre Geburt erhält, nein, auch das kleine, angesparte Vermögen ihrer Eltern wurde für die Tilgung etlicher offenen Rechnungen verwendet. So steht Juliet in kürzester Zeit ohne Geld, Job und Dach über dem Kopf, alleine in Los Angeles da. Mit ihren restlichen Ersparnissen mietet sie sich ein Hotelzimmer und beginnt in einem Pub am Hafen, als Sängerin, Geld zu verdienen. Währenddessen führt sie die Nachforschungen über ihre Herkunft unbeirrt fort und lernt eines Abends, einen Mann kennen, der ihr im Unternehmen seines Vaters, einen Job anbietet. Mit diesem Job lösen sich zwar Julies Geldsorgen in Luft auf, jedoch warten bei Princton Fashion, dem renommiertesten Modeunternehmen der USA, weit aus größere Probleme auf die ehemalige Studentin. Nicht nur, dass die Chefin der Designabteilung sie mit allen Mitteln aus der Firma drängen will und dass sie ihre frühere Jugendliebe Jason wieder trifft, machen Juliet mächtig Ärger. Schlussendlich muss sie nämlich auch noch feststellen, dass sie wahrscheinlich selbst zu dieser von Macht und gegenseitigem Hass zerfressenen Familie gehört, in der Intrigen an der Tagesordnung liegen. Was wird sie tun? Wird sie so schnell wie möglich das Weite suchen, ihr Studium wieder aufnehmen und so tun, als wäre nie etwas gewesen, oder steckt sie schon so tief in den Problemen der Princton's drinnen, dass sie gar nicht mehr anders kann und mit allen Mitteln, die Firma retten will, deren Erbin auch sie selbst ist?

Band 2 

In Band 2 sind Juliet und Jason anfangs ein glückliches Paar. Durch etwaige Intrigen Virginias und der restlichen Gegenseite häufen sich die Problem jedoch und Jason und Julie finden immer weniger Zeit für einander. Denn jetzt ist es wichtiger die Firma vor James zu retten, da der gemeinsame Vater der Brüder nicht glauben will zu was sein Sohn wirklich fähig ist. Als Jason schließlich durch ein geplantes Missverständnis erfährt, dass Juliet seinen besten Freund geküsst hat, betrinkt er sich und schläft mit Virginia, welche natürlich kurz darauf schwanger wird. Angetrieben durch sein Pflichtbewusstsein, trennt sich Jason von Julie und verlobt sich erneut mit Virginia um für sie und sein Kind da zu sein. Eine letzte schöne Woche verbringt er mit Julie auf den Malediven, bevor er ohne ein Wort mit der angeblich schwangeren Virginia nach Venedig verschwindet. Todtraurig will Julie kündigen und Los Angeles wieder verlassen, doch gerade noch rechtzeitig können sie ihre Freunde aufhalten und zum Bleiben bewegen. In kürzester Zeit wird aus Julie und ihrem ehemals besten Freund schließlich ein Paar. Als er sich an Weihnachten mit ihr verloben will, macht Julie in Jasons Abschiedsgeschenk, einem Medaillon, eine unfassbare Entdeckung. Hin und her gerissen zwischen Vernunft und ihrem Herz, bricht sie überstürzt nach Venedig auf und muss erfahren, dass Jason und Virginia heiraten werden. Wird sie es schaffen die Hochzeit zu verhindern und ihre große Liebe zurück bekommen?

Band 3 

Erneut glücklich vereint leben Julie und Jason in ihrem eigenen Haus und kämpfen weiterhin um die Macht bei Princton Fashion. Jason ist noch immer Geschäftsführer und Julie wurde statt Virginia zur Leiterin der Marketing und Designabteilung ernannt. Als Jason ihr einen Heiratsantrag macht und Julie schlussendlich auch noch schwanger wird, scheint das Glück der beiden perfekt zu sein. Durch eine weitere Intrige James' fällt dessen Plan, Jason aus der Firma zu bekommen, leider schlimmer als geplant aus. Auf dem Weg zu einem Geschäftspartner, bricht Jason zusammen und rast mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit gegen einen Baum. Von seiner Familie für tot gehalten, führt der von nun an, an Amnesie leidende Jason ein Leben fernab der Großstadt und lernt in einem kleinen Dorf in New Mexico das Leben der Armen kennen. Mit neuen Freunden, einem neuen Job und neuer Identität schafft er es sich in der Kleinstadt ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Die Familie Princton verarbeitet Jasons Tod nur langsam während Julie keinen Sinn mehr in ihrem Leben sieht, schlussendlich ihr Kind verliert und von ihrem ehemaligen Verlobten an einem Selbstmord versuch gehindert wird. Zusammen verlassen sie Los Angeles, gehen nach Europa und reisen schließlich durch die ganze Welt. Nach einem Jahr will auch Jason endlich herausfinden wer er ist. Da sein einziger Anhaltspunkt ein Urlaubsfoto von ihm und Julie vor dem Eyes Rock ist, macht er sich zusammen mit seinem neuen Freund auf ins Land der Kängurus. Zur gleichen Zeit befindet sich auch Julie in Australien. Als die beiden aufeinander treffen, erinnert sich Jason langsam wieder und auch Julie kann es kaum fassen. Doch damit haben sie ihr Leben noch lange nicht wieder im Griff. Durch seinen Identitätsverlust hatte Jason im letzten Jahr einige Dinge getan, die er wohl liebe r nicht getan hätte. Denn auf ihrem Flug nach Hause wird die Maschine von Terroristen übernommen, bis sie schließlich in den südamerikanischen Anden abstürzt und ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod im südamerikanischen Regenwald beginnt.

Band 4 

Nach ihrem Überlebenskampf heiraten Julie und Jason in Las Vegas und machen erst einmal einen 2 monatigen Urlaub, bevor sie seiner Familie von den Neuigkeiten berichten. Doch in Los Angeles hat sich einiges verändert. Durch Jasons Tod wurde automatisch James zum Geschäftsführer, der mittlerweile eine Affäre mit Virginia führt, und zusammen mit Jasons Ex-Freundin im ehemals sehr familiären Unternehmen einiges geändert hat. Zuerst einmal wurde sein Großvater auf skrupellose Weise aus dem Weg geräumt, bevor er seine Frau Marine ruhig gestellt hat und schließlich die Karten in der Firma neu gemischt wurden. Da das gesamte Erbe an James ging und es auch kein auffindbares Testament gibt, haben Jason und Julie keine Chance wieder bei Princton einzusteigen. Um wieder einen Job zu finden steigen sie schließlich beim Unternehmen von Jasons Vater ein. Von dort aus haben sie immer noch beste Kontakte zu Princton und auch Julies ehemalige Freunde wollen den Beiden helfen, James endlich von Chefsessel zu stürzen. Eine geheimnisvolle und mehr als gefährliche Mission zur Rettung von Princton Fashion beginnt. Schlussendlich retten sie nicht nur ihr Erbe, sondern verhindern verschiedenste Intrigen, decken einige Geheimnisse und auch andere dunkle Machenschaften der Princton's auf.

PS: Der Großvater von James und Jason hatte mehrere Söhne. Wichtig davon sind eig. nur der Onkel der beiden, der mit seinem Vater zusammen die Firma leitet und Jason's und James's Vater, der durch eien Affäre entstanden ist. Da sich dieser, nachdem er seine wahre Familie kennengelernt hatte, irgendwann mit seinem Halbbruder zerstritten hat, wechselte er wieder in das Unternehmen seines Stiefvaters.

Band 5 

Nachdem sie die Firma zurückerobert haben und noch einige Jahre erfolgreich bei Princton jobbten, verlassen Julie und Jason Kalifornien um in das sonnige Florida zu ziehen. Dort bauen sie sich ein neues Leben auf, Jason gründet ein Modeunternehmen und Julie arbeitet nebenbei dort, wobei sie hauptberuflich Schauspielerin, Sängerin und Autorin ist. Als ihre Tochter schließlich 18 Jahre alt ist und auf ein College nach Kalifornien geht und ein Praktikum bei Princton Fashion macht, erfahren sie was in der Zwischenzeit alles bei Princton passiert ist Für Elizabeths Eltern sieht es ganz danach aus, als ob sie das Unternehmen wohl noch ein letztes Mal vor James und Virginia retten müssen. So machen sie sich erneut nach Kalifornien auf, treffen alte Freunde und Feinde und geraten noch tiefer in die dunkle Vergangenheit der Familie Princton hinein, als sie sich je vorstellen konnten. Mit Hilfe ihrer Tochter und deren zwar abwegigen, jedoch effektiven Tricks, schaffen sie es die Firma zu retten. Doch damit haben sich die Probleme noch nicht gelöst. Denn bei ihrem Vorhaben verliebten sich Jasons Tochter und James' Sohn ineinander. Wird das gut gehen?

**Kapitel **

Hier werden immer die schon vorhandenen Kapitel aufgelistet

Band 1 

1. Prolog  
2. Los Angeles – Stadt der Engel, Stadt der Träume

Band 2 

Band 3 

Band 4 

Band 5 

**Musik **

Zu jedem Kapitel wird es immer ein oder mehrere Musiktipps geben.

Band 1 

Prolog - Soul Reason von Jack Wagner  
Kapitel 1 - When I look at you von Miley Cyrus

Band 2 

Band 3 

Band 4 

Band 5 

**Sonstiges **

Zum Schluss hoffe ich natürlich noch, dass die Geschichte den Einen oder Anderen Leser finden wird und dass es auch immer ein paar Kommentare dazu gibt.

Die Updates der Kapitel haben keinen bestimmten Zeitraum, da ich einfach schreibe, wenn ich gerade Zeit und Lust habe und ich ein Kapitel erst on stelle, wenn es fertig ist und die ganz schön lang werden.


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Prolog**

_Ich hatte nie großartig darum gebeten jemand Besonderes zu sein, in einer Welt voll Intrigen und Hass zu leben oder mich unsterblich zu verlieben.__  
__Doch man kann sich die Dinge eben nicht aussuchen und irgendwann kommen alle Geheimnisse ans Licht. Aber ich denke, dass es im Leben nur 3 Dinge gibt, für die es sich zu kämpfen lohnt.__  
__Und wenn es sich schon nicht lohnt für die wahre Identität oder die eigene Familie zu kämpfen, dann auf alle Fälle für die große Liebe. _

Meine Geschichte, meine Geschichte?, darf ich sie denn überhaupt meine Geschichte nennen, wenn ich nicht einmal weiß, wer ich selbst bin? Aber egal, meine Geschichte ist lange, sehr lange und mehr als nur kompliziert, aber wer sie hören will und auf Horrorgeschichten steht, der darf mir gerne folgen. Alles begann am 28. August im Jahre 1990. Was da genau begann, das kann ich euch leider nicht sagen, diese Lücken meines Lebens, versuche ich immerhin gerade zu füllen. Das Erste an das ich mich erinnern kann ist ein sonniger Tag in Stareham Village, meiner Heimat, der Heimat, die nie meine Heimat war. Die Heimat in der ich mit Eltern gelebt habe, die nicht meine Eltern sind und es auch nie waren. Doch das spielt jetzt sowieso keine Rolle mehr, denn jetzt sind sie tot und ich, ich wurde mit den Trümmern meines Lebens einfach so alleine gelassen.

Das Erste, an das ich mich erinnern kann, ist dieser eine sonnige Sommertag in meiner Heimat, als meinen Eltern und die Nachbarsfamilie, ein Picknick veranstaltet haben. Damals war ich ungefähr drei Jahre alt und damals war mein Leben und meine ganze Welt eigentlich noch in Ordnung. Doch mit der Zeit, da kamen immer mehr Probleme hinzu, ob das einfach zum Leben gehört und den wahren Lauf der Dinge widerspiegelt, oder ob ich die besondere Ausnahme bin, auch das kann ich euch nicht sagen. Doch damals hätte ich mir nicht im Geringsten vorstellen können, was einmal passiert, wenn ich aufs College gehe und sich all meine Träume erfüllt haben, okay fast alle. Aber das ist wieder eine andere Geschichte.

Doch vielleicht sollte ich mich erst einmal vorstellen, bevor ich euch mein Leben im Zeitraffer erzähle. Mein Name ist Juliet Isabella Roseanne Payne, ich werde von allen nur Julie genannt, bin mittlerweile 20 Jahre alt, besuche das College, nachdem ich die High-School mit Bestnoten abgeschlossen habe und bin eine hoffnungslose Romantikerin. Nebenbei jobbe ich noch in einer kleinen Buchhandlung, träume den lieben langen Tag vor mich hin, neige wohl zu Überemotionalität und besitze mehr als nur eine Phobie. Wenn ihr jetzt denkt ich wäre leicht verrückt, dann könnte ich euch das auch nicht verübeln, denn so unrecht hättet ihr damit wohl nicht. Aber jetzt zurück zu meiner Geschichte. An meine frühe Kindheit, habe ich wie schon oben genannt, eigentlich wenige, bis gar keine Erinnerungen, doch die paar, die mir geblieben sind, sind allesamt schöne Erlebnisse, die ich wohl niemals vergessen werde. Doch wer will schon irgendwelche Kindheitsgeschichten einer 20 jährigen Collegestudentin hören?, ihr bestimmt nicht. So belassen wir es einfach dabei dass ich eine schöne Kindheit und Grundschulzeit hatte und springen wir lieber an den Punkt, wo mein Leben richtig interessant wurde.

Richtig interessant, kann man das 1. Jahr an der High-School vielleicht doch nicht nennen, aber wenn es eins war, dann war es spannend und voll neuer Überraschungen, die das Leben mir zu bieten hatte. Endlich, nach all den Jahren, war ich nicht mehr das unauffällige, ärmliche Durchschnittsmädchen, sondern hatte endlich einmal einen Vorteil gegenüber all den anderen. Ich war weder sehr reich, besonders beliebt, besonders hübsch, noch konnte ich irgendetwas besonders gut. Doch schon in der 1. Klasse wurde ich Jahrgangsbeste und hatte endlich etwas gefunden, in dem ich besser war alles alle anderen, dem Lernen.

Ob ich nun als die graue Maus, das schüchterne Mädchen aus dem Dorf oder die super Streberin bezeichnet wurde, das war mir eigentlich gleich. Mir war es wichtig einfach die Zeit, mit den wenigen Freunden die ich hatte, zu genießen und mein Leben zu leben, denn wen interessiert schon die Meinung der anderen? So verbrachte ich 4 wunderschöne, wenn auch etwas anstrengende Jahre, an der Junior High-School, bevor ich 4 weitere Jahre an der Senior High-School von Stareham Village antrat.

Auch diese begannen genauso, wie die der Junior High-School geendet hatten. Der einzige Unterschied bestand wohl darin, dass ich zunehmend andere Interesse als die Schule bekam und nicht mehr so gute Noten wie früher schrieb, jedoch noch immer zur Elite meines Jahrgangs gehörte. Mit zunehmenden Alter wurde ich auch hübscher, also jedenfalls meiner Meinung nach und auch etwas beliebter. So fand ich auch hier die ein oder andere gute Freundin und wurde später sogar gefragt ob ich in der Theater/Musical AG der Schule mitwirken wollen würde. Durch verschiedenste Wettbewerbe, an denen ich schon in der Junior High-School teilgenommen hatte, war ich natürlich bekannt, jedoch eher als Streberin, anstatt als Mädchen mit dem Talent fürs Kreative. Denn nur geheim, ohne dass je jemand etwas mitbekommen hatte, schrieb, sang und schauspielerte ich, wann ich nur konnte um für meinen Traum, eine großen Karriere in Hollywood zu arbeiten. Die Jahre vergingen und es ging eigentlich genauso weiter, bis das 4. und auch letzte Jahr an der High-School für mich anbrach, welches wohl mein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellen sollte. Noch heute kann ich mich haargenau an diesen und an einen weiteren Tag erinnern, doch mehr dazu später.

_Flashback___

_Gut gelaunt wie immer, betrat ich nach den erholsamen Sommerferien das Schulgebäude meiner geliebten High-School, um doch etwas wehmütig, das letzte Jahr anzutreten. Doch als es zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde in diesem Jahr klingelte und unsere Klassenlehrerin Mrs. Dunham uns mitteilte, dass dieses Jahr ein paar Austauschschüler von der Westküste ebenfalls bei uns ihren Abschluss machen würden, nahm das Drama seinen Lauf. _

_Zuerst war ich natürlich nicht weiter beunruhigt, immerhin kam ich zwar nicht schnell mit neuen Leuten ins Gespräch, doch wenn ich sie einmal kannte, dann verstand ich mich soweit mit allen ganz gut. Punkt acht, mit einer 15 minütigen Verspätung, klopfte es an der Tür unseres Klassenzimmers und 5, mehr als nur außergewöhnliche Jugendliche betraten den Raum. Ich achtete nicht genau auf die Neulinge, da ich schon eifrig all die neuen Informationen in meinem Kalender niederschrieb, die uns Mrs. Dunham gerade eben mitgeteilt hatte. Doch als sie endlich die neuen Schüler begrüßt hatte und sie ein paar Worte gewechselt hatten, bat sie um unsere Aufmerksamkeit, um uns unsere neuen Mitschüler genauer vorzustellen. _

_Erst als sie schon zu sprechen begonnen hatte, hob ich meinen Blick um die Neuen genauer zu betrachten. Die Gruppe bestand, wie ich erst jetzt wahrnahm, aus 3 Mädchen und 2 Jungs. Das erste Mädchen, eine hübsche Blondine, die komplett in Pink gekleidet war, eine kleine Designerhandtasche in ihren Händen hielt und wohl etwas zu viel Make-up aufgetragen hatte, wurde als Patricia Paxton vorgestellt. Kurz blickte ich das noch fremde Mädchen an, bevor ich mich erneut meinen Notizen zuwandte. So wie sie aussah, würden wir wohl nie die besten Freunde werden. _

_Nach Patricia wurde ein weiteres Mädchen, welches dunkelbraunes, sehr gelocktes Haar hatte, als Mariane Baxter vorgestellt. Mariane sah nicht minder gestylt als Patricia aus, jedoch schien sie im Gegensatz zu ihrer Freundin eher ein Faible für funkelnden Schmuck, als für Make-up, zu hegen. Doch gut, man sollte nie jemanden nach seinem Aussehen beurteilen und ich hatte keine Vorurteile, jedenfalls meist, doch es gab wie heute, auch einmal ein paar Ausnahmefälle. _

_Als das dritte, ebenfalls braunhaarige Mädchen von Mrs. Dunham vorgestellt wurde, konnte man meinen, sie wäre ein Topstar und würde von nun an im Mittelpunkt stehen. Wie recht ich doch damals damit hatte. Virginia Masters, sie war einfach das geboren Topmodel, ich hatte an unserer Schule, nein in meinen ganzen 17 Lebensjahren, noch kein Mädchen gesehen, welches besser aussah als sie. Man konnte meinen sie aß den ganzen Tag nichts, so schlank war sie, ihre langen, dunkelbraunen, wunderschönen Haare reichten ihr fast bis zur Taille und vor der Höhe ihres Selbstbewusstseins, könnte sich wahrscheinlich sogar der Mount Everest verstecken. Doch das war noch längst nicht alles, das Mädchen wusste sich einfach zu kleiden und wie ich später erfahren sollte, besaß sie sogar eine goldene Kreditkarte und Eltern, die ihrer Tochter jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablasen, kein Wunder, dass sie sich deswegen so perfekt fühlen konnte._

_Dass ich und Virginia nicht die besten Freundinnen werden würden, wäre wohl schlicht und einfach gelogen gewesen. Im Laufe des Jahres wurden wir zu Todfeindinnen, denn auch Virginia musste lernen, dass es hier nicht nur ums Geld ging und man mit Talent in Stareham Village noch immer weiter, als mit ein paar Geldscheinen, kam. Doch der eigentliche Moment, der mein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellte, der lag noch immer eine Person von mir entfernt. Als die Mädchen endlich vorgestellt waren und noch mehrere Male die gesamte Klasse angelächelt hatten, suchte sich jede von ihnen einen Platz und nur mehr die beiden Jungs blieben übrig. _

_Da ich mit Jungs bis jetzt nie wirklich viel zu tun hatte, war das Thema neue Austauschschüler für mich beendet, denn ich war bestimmt nicht der Typ Mädchen, den sie sich als neue Freundin vorstellen konnten. So wandte ich mich wieder meinem Notizkalender zu und nahm nur entfernt wahr, wie Mrs. Dunham, den einen Jungen als James Princton und schließlich den anderen als Jason Princton vorstellte, sie waren Zwillingsbrüder. Als auch die Beiden ihre Plätze gefunden hatten, fuhr unsere Klassenlehrerin unbeirrt mit ihrer Rede über das neuen Schuljahr und die wichtigsten Informationen fort, bevor es klingelte und wir alle aus dem Raum stürmten. _

_Bis zur Mittagspause geschah nichts weiter Auffälliges, außer dass ich von zwei meiner sehr guten Freundinnen erfuhr, dass sie von irgendeinem Mädchen, welches es wieder von einem anderen gehört hatte, welche es auch wieder irgendwo aufgeschnappt hatte, erfahren hatten, dass die 5 Neuen stinkreich waren und der Name Princton wohl für das sündteure Modelabel „Princton Fashion" aus Kalifornien stand. Zusätzlich erfuhr ich noch, dass die 5 von ihren Eltern hierher verfrachtet wurden, da sie in Los Angeles kein Interesse für die Schule, dafür umso mehr für Partys, Shopping und Alkohol, gehabt hatten. _

_Doch was interessierten mich die Neuen, wenn ich sie so und so nie besser kennenlernen würde? Viel wichtiger war mir, dass ich schnellstens das nächste Klassenzimmer fand um nicht zu spät zum Unterricht zu kommen. Als ich gerade in Gedanken um die nächste Ecke bog, stieß ich plötzlich gegen etwas Festes, obwohl ich mich genau erinnern konnte, dass das hier immer ein freier Gang gewesen war. Noch bevor ich ganz aus meiner Traumwelt aufgetaucht war, fand ich mich auch schon, mit verstreuten Büchern und anderen Utensilien, auf dem Fußboden wieder und blickte in 2 wütende Gesichter. _

_Es waren die beiden Neuen, James Princton und Mariane Baxter, welche anscheinend bis eben noch knutschend auf dem Gang gestanden hatten, bis ich sie dabei gestört hatte. Wütend kickte der Jungen noch eines meiner Bücher den Gang entlang, bevor er mit seiner Freundin davon stöckelte und ich ihnen stumm nachsah, bevor sie um die nächste Ecke verschwunden waren. Dass es schon längst zur nächsten Stunde geklingelt hatte oder ich meine Sachen wieder aufsammeln sollte, daran dachte ich gar nicht, ich war einfach wie paralysiert. _

_Nicht einmal die Schritte, die den gefliesten Gang entlang hallten, nahm ich war, bis ich an der Schulter berührt und gleichzeitig angesprochen wurde. Ich erschrak nicht einmal und nahm irgendetwas von helfen und passiert wahr, bevor ich wieder in meine eigene kleine Welt abdriftete. Diese Stimme war einfach der pure Wahnsinn. So etwas Schönes hatte ich bis jetzt noch nicht gehört. Hätte mir meine beste Freundin Megan, auch genannt Meg, nicht erst letztes Frühjahr erklärt, dass man sich nur in Personen verlieben konnte, die man kannte, hätte ich sofort gesagt, dass ich mich in eine unbekannte Stimme verliebt hatte. _

_Doch prompt wurde ich wieder aus meinen Träumereien in die Realität zurückgeholt, als ich diese wunderbare Stimme, jedoch mit einem besorgten Unterton wahrnahm und mich dann leicht umdrehte um den Unbekannten endlich anzusehen. Gerade als ich den Mund geöffnet hatte um nachzufragen, was er denn von mir wollte, blickte ich ihn zum ersten Mal an und ein Blick in seine Augen genügten, damit ich den Mund wieder schloss und mir es sprichwörtlich die Sprache verschlagen hatte. _

_Noch immer musterte er mich mit einem besorgten Blick und ich starrte einfach nur, unfähig mich zu bewegen, etwas zu sagen oder gar irgendetwas zu tun, zurück. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, in der wir uns einfach nur angesehen hatten, erwachte er plötzlich wieder aus seiner Starre und reichte mir die Hand, damit ich aufstehen konnte. Aus einem Instinkt heraus griff ich nach seiner Hand, wodurch sich meine augenblicklich so anfühlte, als würde ich meine Hand auf den Fernseher zu Hause legen. Ich stand eindeutig unter Strom, oder es fühlte sich jedenfalls so an. _

_Wieder in Gedanken hatte ich gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich leicht rot geworden war und nun wackelig auf beiden Beinen stand. Dass sich meine Beine immer noch so anfühlten, da ich einen kleinen Schock erlitten hatte, bezweifelte ich sehr. Noch immer musterte er mich etwas skeptisch und als er kurz seine Kleidung gerichtet hatte, blickte er mich erneut direkt an und sprach etwas von unhöflich und vorstellen. Mechanisch nickte ich und bekam mit, wie er sich als Jason Princton, der Neue ging es mir durch den Kopf, vorstellte und danach meinen Namen erfragte. _

_Zuerst bekam ich gar nicht mit, dass diese Frage an mich gerichtet war und grinste etwas dümmlich in der Gegend herum, bevor ich die Frage erneut wahrnahm und erst einmal den Mund öffnete um ihn nur wieder zu schließen. Danach begann ein peinliches Gestotter, bevor ich endlich, nach gefühlten Ewigkeiten meinen vollen Namen, inklusive Rufnahmen herausgebracht hatte. _

_Mehr als nur rot im Gesicht, bückte ich mich schnell, um meine Bücher aufzusammeln und bekam noch am Rande mit, dass Jason mir anscheinend half. Mit seinem wunderschönen Lächeln im Gesicht, drückte er mir einen geordneten Stapel in die Hand, bevor er mit einem leichten Grinsen „Ach, mein Bruder kann manchmal ein ganz schöner Arsch sein" an mich gewandt sprach und mir noch kurz aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopfte. _

_Nach einem Nicken meinerseits stammelte ich eine äußerst unglaubwürdige Ausrede von nicht zu spät kommen, bevor ich um die nächste Ecke verschwand und noch schnell einmal zurück blickte um mir sein Lächeln genau einzuprägen._

_Flashback Ende _

Ihr denkt jetzt bestimmt alle, der Anfang einer ziemlich kitschigen Romanze, nicht? Doch damit hab ihr mehr als nur unrecht. Dieser Tag, war wahrscheinlich einer der schönsten in meinem Leben, doch gleichzeitig der Anfang vom Ende. Wieso?, das werdet ihr noch früh genug erfahren, doch viel wichtiger sind jetzt noch ein paar Fakten, wieso es überhaupt so weit kommen konnte.

_Flashback___

_Als ich schließlich um noch ein paar weitere Ecken gebogen war, setzte ich mich müde und erschöpft auf eine Bank, in der Nähe des nächsten Klassenzimmers. Immerhin konnte ich Meg so vormachen, ich hätte eine kleine Kreislaufschwäche, wie so oft, erlitten, und hatte mich deswegen zuerst auf der Toilette übergeben, bevor ich mich direkt auf den Weg hierher gemacht hatte._

_In diesen 30 Minuten waren mir einige Dinge klar geworden._

_Ich hatte mich unsterblich in den neuen Austauschschüler verliebt.__  
__Jason Princton war der Erbe des wohl renommiertesten Modeunternehmens der ganzen USA.__  
__Und wenn Jason Princton nicht längst eine Freundin hatte, dann würde der Himmel ab jetzt Pink sein._

_Doch einen Spruch, den meine Mum so oft verwendet hatte, rief ich mir dabei immer wieder in Gedanken. „Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt."__  
__Also sollte ich mir zuerst Klarheit über die Fakten und Tatsachen verschaffen und dann mein Leben als bescheuert bezeichnen, anstatt sofort alles hinzuschmeißen._

_Als es schließlich zur nächsten Pause geklingelt hatte, kam weniger später auch schon eine etwas aufgebrachte und zugleich besorgte Meg auf mich zu, die mich natürlich sofort mit Fragen löcherte. Natürlich kaufte sie mir meine kleine Ausrede nicht ab, immerhin war ich viel zu aufgeregt dafür und rot wurde ich auch nur, wenn mir etwas peinlich war, blass wenn mir übel wurde. Somit blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als Meg die gesamte Geschichte zu erzählen um nur Sekunden darauf, die Antwort bekommen zu haben, die ich nie hätte hören wollen. Mein Leben war eindeutig bescheuert und nicht mehr zu retten. Es war das passiert, was ich nie hätte hören wollen. Virginia Master, ich bin der Star, Topmodel und das Selbstbewusstsein in Person, war passiert. _

_Denn genau in diesem Augenblick hatte mir Megan erzählt, dass sie wusste, dass Mariane mit James und Virginia, die Anführerin der Girls Clique, mit Jason zusammen war. _

_Flashback Ende _

Von nun an, warf ich Virginia, jedes mal, wenn sie mir über den Weg lief wütende Blicke zu, welche diese wahrscheinlich gar nicht wahrnahm. Genauso wenig wie Jason, nach meinem kleinen Unfall, kein weiteres Wort mehr mit mir gewechselt hatte und Gott sei Dank auch nicht meine Blicke wahrgenommen hatte.

So ging es eigentlich das komplette Schuljahr lang weiter.  
Jason und Virginia waren nach wie vor das Paar.  
Jason und Ich wechselten manchmal ein paar Worte, die sich jedoch größtenteils auf die Schule bezogen.  
Und Virginia und ich, hatten einfach eine natürliche Antipathie gegenüber der anderen Person aufgebaut, weswegen sie und ihre Freundinnen und manchmal auch James, versuchten mir das Leben schwer zu machen. Doch ich überstand ihre ganzen Intrigen, oder eher versuchten Intrigen ganz gut und so kam dann das Frühjahr und schließlich der Sommer. Und natürlich hoffte ich noch immer, auch nach mehr als einem dreiviertel Jahr, mit Jason zusammen zu kommen.

Doch ich hatte einen Plan, auch wenn wir nie zusammen kommen würden, sollte er wenigstens, auch wenn nicht von mir persönlich, erfahren, was ich seit unserer ersten Begegnung wirklich für ihn fühlte.

So setzte ich mich eines Abends, kurz vor unserer dreiwöchigen Abschlussreise, an meinen Schreibtisch, um mehr als nur 100 Blätter Papier zu beschriften und sie dann doch wieder in die Mülltonne zu werfen.

Denn wenn ich ihm meine Liebe schon nicht gestehen konnte, dann sollte er wenigstens, lesen, was ich fühlte. Und eins wusste ich natürlich auch. Unsere Reise ging nach Kalifornien, genauer gesagt in die Nähe von Los Angeles, die Stadt, die die 5 ihre Heimat, oder eher ihre Bühne nennen konnten. Somit würden sie bestimmt nicht nochmals mit uns, nach Stareham Village zurückkehren. Genau aus diesem Grund, musste ich meinen Brief am Tag der Abreise los werden und eins wusste ich auch, vorbereitet sein, war immer besser.

So stand ich mit gepackten Koffern und natürlich meinem Brief im Gepäck, am Tag der Abreise am Flughafen von Albuquerque (New Mexico) und wartete gespannt auf meine Reise, oder eher mein Abenteuer an der Westküste, in Kalifornien. Mit einem Reiseführer im Gepäck überstand ich auch den langen Flug. Diese Reise war wahrscheinlich die beste und wunderbarsten in meinem ganzen Leben, wenn ich die Gedanken an Jason und Virginia beiseite lasse. Wir erlebten so viel, sahen so vieles und es war einfach unglaublich. Ich könnte es schlicht und einfach als das Abenteuer meines Lebens bezeichnen. Doch das wichtigste und allerschönste, ich nenne es noch heute gerne, das Wunder Santa Monica, geschah am Abend vor unserer Abreise.

_Flashback___

_Alle, darunter auch Meg, feierten nochmals ausgelassen in der Hotelbar und verabschiedeten sich natürlich von Virginia, Mariane, Patricia, James und Jason, während ich einige Zeit lang eines meiner Lieblingsbücher auf meinem Zimmer las. Ich stand einfach nicht auf Partys und schon gar nicht auf laute Musik und massenhaft Alkohol. Als mir auf dem Balkon die kühle Abendluft entgegen blies und ich bemerkte, dass es noch nicht einmal dämmerte, entschied ich mich spontan für einen Spaziergang. Wohin ich wollte wusste ich nicht genau, aber ich wollte mich einfach von all dem hier verabschieden, da ich immerhin 3 Wochen meines Lebens hier verbracht hatte und nicht wusste wann und ob ich je wieder einmal hier her kommen würde._

_In der Lobby stank es förmlich nach Alkohol und das laute Dröhnen der Musik war nicht zu überhören, weswegen ich schnellstmöglich das Weite suchte und aus dem Hotel verschwand. Als ich schon die Hälfte der Treppen hinter mir gelassen hatte, nahm ich plötzlich, eine mir nur allzu bekannte Stimme wahr und drehte mich etwas überrascht um. Nur fünf Stufen ober mir stand Jason vor dem Hotel, an einem der Aschenbecher und rauchte gelassen eine Zigarette, während ich ganz schön nervös wurde und begann an meiner Unterlippe zu nagen. Auf seine Frage hin, was ich denn um diese Uhrzeit noch vorhatte, antwortete ich ihm schlicht und wahrheitsgemäß, dass ich einen Spaziergang machen wollte._

_Nur 3 Sekunden später, wurde ich noch nervöser als ich es schon war und war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob mein Herz, noch mehr als 5 Minuten in seiner Nähe überleben würde. Doch natürlich sagte ich zu, als er sich anschließen wollte, denn dass ihn die Party von Virginia, seiner eigenen Freundin nervte, war doch auf eine gewisse Art und Weise ein schönes Gefühl. Und so spazierten wir 10 Minuten später durch Los Angeles und besahen uns, oder besser gesagt besah ich mir, noch einmal alles genau, um mir jede Einzelheit und jedes Detail haargenau einzuprägen. Jason wohnte hier, wieso sollte er sich irgendetwas genau ansehen, wenn er es doch so und so jeden Tag erneut, in real, betrachten konnte. _

_Nach einer längeren Phase der Stille, durchbrach er diese und erkundigte sich bei mir, wo ich denn eigentlich hin wolle. Wieder antwortete ich ihm wahrheitsgemäß, dass es mir im Hotelzimmer schlicht und einfach zu langweilig gewesen war, ich auf die Party mit Virginia und dem Rest keine Lust gehabt hatte und mich einfach von meinen Füßen dahin tragen lassen wollte, wo sie mich hinführten. Grinsend bejahte Jason meine Erklärung und marschierte dann neben mir her._

_Nach weiteren 20 Minuten in denen wir nichts gesprochen hatten, kamen wir an einem kleinen, verlassenen Fleckchen Strand an und ich musste grinsen, als ich kurz auf meine Füße, dann zu Jason und schließlich über den Sandstrand zum Meer, auf den wunderschönen Sonnenuntergang blickte._

_Kurze Zeit sagten wir gar nichts, bevor er den Vorschlag machte etwas den Strand entlang zu spazieren, ich dies natürlich bejahte und wir uns über das vergangene Schuljahr und besonders über unsere drei wöchige Reise hier unterhielten. Erst jetzt bekam ich mit, dass nicht nur ich wehmütig auf unser Abschlussjahr und besonders die letzten drei Wochen zurückblickte, ihm erging es genauso. Immerhin würden wir alle wieder zurück nach Stareham Village fliegen und danach jeder sein Leben in die Hand nehmen und seinen eigenen Weg gehen. Auch ich wusste schon, was ich nach der High-School machen wollte. Ich würde erst einmal aufs College gehen und Geschichte und Kunst studieren, bevor ich mich meinen Hobbies, dem Gesang, der Schauspielerei und dem Schreiben, widmen würde. Jason erging es nicht anders, seine Familie erwartete von ihm, dass er Management studierte, um später einmal die Firma zu übernehmen und nach seinem Studium, seinem Vater, als Juniorchef, unter die Arme zu greifen. Wenigstens war ich so nicht die einzige, die diese wunderbare kleine Welt, in der wir drei Wochen, abgeschieden von unserem Leben, verbracht hatten, vermissen würde._

_Als wir danach wieder einige Zeit unseren Gedanken nachhingen und es um uns herum immer dunkler wurde, bis schon die Sterne am Horizont leuchtete, blickte wir beide gedankenverloren aufs Meer hinaus. Plötzlich blieb Jason stehen und ich wollte gerade überrascht nachfragen, was los sei, als er mich etwas wehmütig anlächelte und schließlich fragte, ob wir uns nicht setzen wollen._

_Leicht lächelnd nickte ich und bejahte schließlich seinen Vorschlag und schon kurz darauf saßen wir auf einer ehemaligen kleinen Mauer, die sich den ganzen Strand mehr oder minder, entlang zog._

_Wir unterhielten uns noch über eine Stunde, über die unterschiedlichsten Themen und kamen jedoch immer wieder darauf zu sprechen, wie schade es doch war, dass das Schuljahr und besonders die Abschlussreise heute endete und wir ab Morgen alle getrennte Wege gehen würden. Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht meinte Jason schließlich „Dann mal auf ein unvergessliches Schuljahr und eine noch unvergesslichere Abschlussreise", bevor er 2 Flaschen, mit irgendeinem alkoholischen Cocktailmix aus seiner Tasche zog und mir eine davon reichte. Grinsend stießen wir zusammen an und tranken danach etwas, bevor mir schließlich eine Idee kam. Ich kramte in meiner Tasche, nur um kurze Zeit später meine kleinen MP3 Player in Händen zu halten und „dann feiern wir eben unsere eigene Party" zu murmeln. Kurz darauf hatte ich schon einen meiner Lieblingssongs angeschaltet und musste lachen, wenn ich nur daran dachte, was Virginia bloß zu unserer kleinen Strandparty sagen würde._

_Während wir unseren Cocktailmix tranken, der Musik lauschten und uns leise unterhielten, lief der MP3 Player unbeirrt weiter, bis er meinen absoluten Lieblingssong, Soul Reason, abspielte und ich in den dunklen, von Sternen übersäten Nachthimmel blickte. Aus einem Impuls heraus, lies ich meinen Kopf am Beginn des Refrains wieder sinken und summte den Song mit, bevor ich durch eine Berührung an meinem Arm leicht erschauerte und ruckartig den Kopf in Jasons Richtung wandte. Nur ein Blick in seine Augen genügte, um mich vollkommen aus dem Konzept zu bringen, so dass ich plötzlich aufhörte weiter zu meinem Lieblingssong zu summen, da ich keine Ahnung mehr hatte, wie man bloß einen Ton aus dem Mund bekommen konnte. Als der Refrain erneut ertönte, hatte ich mich noch immer nicht von seinen Augen losreißen können und auch er starrte mich unaufhaltsam an, so dass mir fast schon etwas unwohl wurde. Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung kam er immer näher und ich saß noch völlig erstarrt da und blickte ihn an, bevor ich seine Lippen auf meinen spürte und ich ein Gefühl verspürte, dass mich so glücklich wie noch nie machte. Jedoch wurde mir zeitgleich total übel und ich konnte nichts tun. Nur wenige Sekunden hatte der Kuss gedauert und doch war ich mir sicher, dass ich ihn niemals vergessen würde und ich hatte recht behalten._

_Gerade als Jason zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen wollte, nein er stammelte eher, Jason Princton stammelte, erreicht mich erneut ein Impuls, der bestimmt nicht von meinem Gehirn ausgesandt wurde und ich küsste zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, von mir aus, jemanden. Heute war mein letzter Abend, der letzte Tag, an dem ich Jason wahrscheinlich sehen würde. Heute hatte ich wirklich keine Zeit und auch keine Lust über die Folgen meines Handelns nachzudenken. _

_Gerade als ich den Kuss abbrechen wollte, da Jason ihn von sich aus, nicht erwiderte, spürte ich dass er es doch tat und schob die pessimistischen Gedanken an Virginia und Morgen wieder beiseite._

_So saßen wir bestimmt mehrere Minuten auf dieser kleinen Steinmauer und küssten uns, zu meinem absoluten Lieblingssong, ohne nachzudenken, bevor wir uns wieder langsam von einander lösten und keiner wirklich wusste was er sagen sollte. _

_Peinlich berührt, und ich natürlich wieder rot angelaufen, wie eine Tomate, sahen wir in jeweils andere Richtungen, bis ich nach einiger Zeit, das erneute Schweigen brach. Langsam blickte ich etwas in seine Richtung und flüsterte daraufhin „Wwwas war das gerade?" Etwas noch dämlicheres war mir wohl in diesem Moment nicht eingefallen, doch als Jason rein gar nichts darauf erwiderte, fragte ich erneut „Was ist das jetzt zwischen uns?", bevor er mir schließlich ehrlich antwortete und zugab dass er keine Ahnung hatte. Etwas müde lehnte ich mich an seine Schulter und wartete darauf, dass er mir endlich eine klare und ehrliche Antwort gab._

_Doch anscheinend hatte er keine parat und so wurde mir alles zu viel. Als ich langsam spürte, dass sich in meinen Augenwinkeln Tränen bildeten sprang ich von der kleinen Mauer und stolperte mit tränenverschleiertem Blick den Strand entlang. Erst jetzt riss sich Jason aus seiner Starre los, schnappte sich meine Handtasche und steckte meinen MP3 Player ein, bevor er mir schnellstens nachlief._

_In diesem Moment interessierte mich das ganze herzlich wenig und so bleib ich erst stehen, als er mich gewaltsam festhielt und mich zwang, mich zu ihm umzudrehen. Traurig blickten wir uns beide in die Augen, bevor er mir meine Tasche reichte und schließlich erneut zu sprechen begann. „Julie, was soll ich sagen, was würde es bringen, würde die Wahrheit uns beiden nicht mehr schaden, als eine Lüge?" Ich verstand natürlich nicht wirklich worauf er hinaus wollte und blickte ihn etwas skeptisch an, bevor ich leise „Also ich bin immer für die Wahrheit" murmelte, nur um dann erneut abzuwarten. _

_Normalerweise und das stimmte, war ich immer dafür, dass man die Wahrheit sagte, doch in diesem Moment traf sie mich mit so einem Schlag, dass ich mir gewünscht hätte, er würde mich anlügen.__  
__Noch heute kann ich mich haargenau an die Worte erinnern, die mich in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich gleichzeitig zum glücklichsten und zum unglücklichsten Menschen der Welt gemacht hatten. „Du wolltest die Wahrheit, also bekommst du sie, immerhin hast du wenigstens das verdient, auch wenn es nicht viel helfen wird." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Seit unserer ersten Begegnung damals am Gang warst du mir nicht mehr egal, was denkst du wer die ganzen Intrigen von Virginia abgeschwächt hat, weil sie dein Leben zerstören wollte? Ich hab mir das ganze Jahr lang über, obwohl ich es so genau wusste, eingeredet, ich würde in dir nicht mehr als ein Opfer Virginias Intrigen sehen. Doch heute, heute ist die Situation wohl eskaliert." Er machte wieder eine Pause und musste tief durchatmen, bevor er holprig weiter sprechen konnte. „Juliet, ich liebe dich seit dem ersten Tag an dem wir uns gesehen haben und doch weiß ich, dass alles was ich mir je vorgestellt habe, nicht mehr als ein Traum, ein unerfüllter Traum, bleiben wird." Erneut hatten sich Tränen in meinen Augen gebildet, denn ich wusste so genau, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Ich nickte schwach, bevor ich noch seine Worte „Wir kommen aus zwei verschiedenen Welten Julie, das wäre nie gut gegangen zwischen uns" wahrnahm und zum letzten Mal seine Lippen auf meinen spürte. Das war nicht der Selbe Kuss wie vorhin, das war ein Kuss der Verzweiflung, denn wir beide wussten, wenn wir zurück im Hotel waren, dann würden wir unsere Rollen wieder einnehmen müssen._

_Ich die der unauffälligen Streberin und er der die des reichen Schnösels, welcher mit Virginia verlobt war. So würden unsere beiden Leben weiterlaufen, miteinander verbunden und doch so stark von einander getrennt._

_Als eine kleine Windböe über uns hinweg zog und ich leicht zu zittern begann, löste er sich abrupt von mir und hielt mir seine Jacke hin mit den Worten „Es wird kalt, wir sollten gehen" hin. Erneut nickte ich mechanisch und fand auf dem Heimweg noch eine wunderschöne Muschel die ich in die Pullovertasche steckte, bevor wir im schnellen Tempo zurück zum Hotel marschierten. Meiner Meinung nach kamen wir natürlich viel zu schnell dort an. Als Jason sich am Eingang schon von mir verabschieden wollte, gab ich ihm einen kurzen und überraschenden Kuss und legte eine der Muschelhälften in seine Hand, bevor ich mit den Worten „Damit du diesen Abend niemals vergisst" durch die Lobby, nach oben in mein Zimmer verschwand._

_Oben angekommen, schloss ich die Tür hinter mir, sperrte ab und warf danach den Schlüssel mit voller Wucht gegen einen Kasten, wo er knallend zu Boden fiel. Währenddessen begann ich hemmungslos zu schluchzen und rutschte an der Tür hinunter, wo ich auch am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. _

_Mehr als nur panisch blickte ich auf meinen kleinen Wecker und stellte erschrocken fest, dass in einer halben Stunde Abfahrt war. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf dass Jason noch meinen MP3 Player und ich seinen Pullover hatte und der Brief, den hatte ich ihm auch noch gar nicht zugesteckt. Was für ein Glück, dass ich immer schon am Vortag meine Sachen packe. So stopfte ich schnellstens, alle noch ausgepackten Utensilien in meinen Koffer, legte den Brief und den Pullover ganz oben auf und beeilte mich schließlich in die Lobby zu kommen um erst einmal mein Gepäck abzustellen._

_Dort sah ich mich nach Jason, seinen Freunden oder deren teuren Louis Vuitton Koffern um. Als nichts davon zu sehen war, lies ich schon die Schultern hängen und doch rannte ich plötzlich panisch durch die Lobby vor das Hotel, da ich dort ein noch geöffnetes Taxi und Louis Vuitton Koffer gesehen hatte. Da anscheinend gerade niemand anwesend war, öffnete ich die Tasche mit dem Etikett von Jason leicht und lies den Brief hinein gleiten. Als ich mich eben an den Koffer machen wollte, hörte ich Schritte und versteckte den Pullover hinter meinem Rücken. _

_Virginia musterte mich mit einem skeptisch, verachtenden Blick und all ihre Freunde taten es ihr gleich, bevor sie ins Taxi stiegen und Jason stumm an mir vorbeiging und ein kleines Schächtelchen fallen ließ. Gerade als ich es aufgehoben hatte und ihm nachrufen wollte, er hätte etwas verloren, fuhr das Taxi los und ich konnte ihm nur noch wehmütig hinter her sehen, bevor ich mich wieder ins Hotel, zu meinem Gepäck begab. Mein MP3 Player war in diesem Moment vollkommen vergessen und den Pullover samt Schächtelchen stopfte ich in meine Reisetasche und wartete nur noch auf den Rückflug._

_Zu Hause öffnete ich das kleine Kästchen und zum Vorschein kam eine wunderschöne Herzchenkette, die in allen möglichen Rosa- und Pinktönen schimmerte und auf deren Rückseite mein Name eingraviert war. Seit diesem Tag trage ich sie zusätzlich zu meiner Glückskette, welche ich seit meiner Geburt besitze. Somit wusste ich, dass Jason es schon länger vorgehabt hatte, mir etwas zum Abschied zu schenken. Die Muschelhälfte bekam einen Ehrenplatz auf meinem Nachttisch und der Pullover liegt heute noch in meinem Bett rum. Mit der Zeit wurde es besser, jedoch hab ich diesen Abend und Jason niemals vergessen._

_Flashback Ende _

Dinge die ich niemals erfahren werde sind, dass Jason seine Muschelhälfte ebenfalls als Glücksbringer verwendet, er früher andauernd und später seltener die Musik auf meinem MP3 Player gehört hat und dass er mich ebenfalls nie ganz vergessen hat.

Doch wieso er mich, nie angerufen hat, wie ich ihm in meinem Brief mitgeteilt hatte. Ich zitiere „Wenn du mich wirklich liebst und denkst, dass das alles mit uns nur zu 0,00001% Zukunft haben könnte, dann ruf mich an", kann ich mir bis heute nicht erklären.

Was ich jedoch nicht wissen konnte, ist, dass Virginia den Brief gefunden hatte und sobald sie die Gelegenheit sah, ihn in der nächsten Mülltonne verschwinden lassen hatte.

Mittlerweile sind 2 Jahre vergangen. 2 Jahre in denen in meinem Leben nichts Aufregendes passiert ist, außer dass ich mit Bestnoten am College Geschichte und Kunst, wie ich mir vorgenommen habe, studiere. Jason habe ich seit dem nicht wieder gesehen.

Doch vor kurzem sind meine Eltern, nein meine Pflegeeltern bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. Der Tag der mein ganzes Leben verändert hatte. Nicht schon genug, dass ich an einem Tag meine beiden Eltern verliere, nein ich muss auch noch herausfinden, dass meine Blutgruppe mit keinem der Beiden kompatibel ist und ich somit nicht ihre leibliche Tochter bin.

Doch das verrückteste an der ganzen Sache ist, dass sie überall als meine Eltern angegeben sind und nirgends etwas von Adoptionspapiere oder sonstigen Informationen zu finden ist.

Genau aus diesem Grund habe ich mein Studium auf Eis gelegt, erst einmal alle Zelte in Stareham Village abgebrochen und mich auf den Weg nach Los Angeles, auf den Weg in die Stadt meiner Geburt gemacht, um Antworten zu finden.

Genau aus diesem Grund sitze ich nun im Flugzeug und fliege ins Ungewisse um das wahrscheinlich größte Abenteuer meines Lebens zu erleben.

Genau aus diesem Grund, werde ich den fast vergessenen Erlebnissen von damals wieder so nahe sein, dass ich mir wünschen werde, nie in dieses Flugzeug gestiegen zu sein.

Das war meine Geschichte und wenn ihr mich jetzt immer noch immer nicht für verrückt haltet, dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter.

Doch jetzt, jetzt lehne ich mich erst einmal zurück und schlafe etwas, immerhin dauert der Flug noch eine ganze Weile und andauernd in meinen Gedanken und meiner Vergangenheit zu versinken, das ist bestimmt auch nicht gut für mich.


	3. Chapter 3

**2. Los Angeles – Stadt der Engel, Stadt der Träume**

Ein lautes und undefinierbares Geräusch riss mich aus meinem Schlaf und im ersten Moment wusste ich gar nicht, wo ich mich eigentlich befand. Erst langsam kehrten die Erinnerungen der vergangenen Tage in mein Gedächtnis zurück und all die Gefühle dieser Zeit, kamen wieder in mir hoch. Angst, Trauer, Ungewissheit und auch ein kleiner Funken meiner Neugierde, vermischten sich mit der Ungewissheit, was mich wohl hier, in Los Angeles erwarten würde.

Während mir der Flug wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war, konnte ich mich an die Zeit davor, noch genauso gut erinnern, als wären seit dem erst einige Minuten vergangen. Noch vor ungefähr einer Woche war mein gesamtes Leben ein Traum gewesen. Okay, ein Traum vielleicht nicht gerade, aber ich war glücklich, hatte eine Familie die mich liebte und lebte meinen Traum, indem ich aufs College ging. Doch dann musste mir das alles genommen werden, und wieso?, das konnte mir wahrscheinlich niemand beantworten.

Eine hohe weibliche Stimme drang langsam in meinen Kopf ein und riss mich aus meiner Traumwelt. „Schnallen Sie sich bitte an, wir werden gleich landen" waren die Worte der durchaus hübschen und freundlich lächelnden Stewardess. Danach verschwand sie schon wieder weiter den Gang entlang und ich befestigte den Gurt ordnungsgemäß und blickte mit undefinierbarem Blick aus dem Fenster.

Noch heute Morgen, als ich am Flughafen angekommen war, hatte ich es gar nicht erwarten können, endlich in Los Angeles zu landen und das zu tun, was mir als meine Pflicht erschien. Doch jetzt, wenn ich die riesigen Hochhäuser und die Großstadt unter mir sah, wusste ich gar nicht mehr, was ich hier eigentlich wollte, oder was ich mir von meiner Reise erwartete.

Natürlich konnte ich nach dem Tod meiner Eltern und der schrecklichen Erkenntnis, dass ich nicht ihr leibliches Kind sein konnte, nicht länger in Stareham Village und am College rumsitzen. Doch Los Angeles, die zweitgrößte Stadt der USA, war dann doch etwas anderes. Wenn ich nur daran dachte, wie viele Krankenhäuser es hier gab, wie sollte ich je das Richtige finden und auch dann war es noch nicht sicher, dass ich irgendwelche Hinweise erhalten würde.

So gesehen war meine Situation wohl mehr als ausweglos und ich sah schon das Bild vor Augen, dass ich mit leeren Händen zurück nach Hause flog um mein Leben weiterzuleben. Doch konnte ich das überhaupt noch? Würde ich wirklich so einfach aufgeben und alles hinschmeißen? Noch wusste ich es nicht, ich musste wohl einfach auf mein Schicksal vertrauen und dass ich die Stärke besaß, das alles hier durchzuziehen.

„Sehr verehrte Passagiere, wir werden nun zur Landung ansetzen. Ich hoffe Sie hatten einen angenehmen Flug und haben die Zeit bei uns genossen. Danke für ihren Flug und einen schönen Aufenthalt in Los Angeles, der Stadt der Engel, der Stadt in der Träume wahr werden."

Dies waren die Worte der Stewardess, bevor das Flugzeug langsam aber konstant immer mehr an Höhe ablegte und schließlich langsam und sicher rollend auf der Landebahn aufkam. Noch ein paar weitere Minuten dauerte es, bevor die Landung abgeschlossen war und sich schließlich alle Passagiere geschäftig zum Ausgang drängelten.

Da ich Menschenmassen von Grund auf eher mied, blieb ich noch eine Weile sitzen und wartete bis der Großteil der Fluggäste ausgestiegen war, bevor ich schließlich ebenfalls meine Utensilien packte und mich Richtung Ausgang bewegte. Dort verabschiedete ich mich noch freundlich von der Stewardess, um danach durch einen langen, etwas dunklen Gang marschierte und schließlich im Flughafengebäude des „Los Angeles Central Airport" ankam.

Ohne auf die anderen Gäste oder etwaige Fluggeschenke zu achten, schritt ich durch den großen Aufenthaltsraum um endlich zu den Gepäckbändern zu kommen, meinen Koffer abzuholen und schließlich in die Ungewissheit starten konnte.

Doch dieses Unterfangen erwies sich wohl schwieriger, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Los Angeles war eben eine Großstadt und dementsprechend viele Leuten hielten sich auf dessen Flughafen auf. Im Gegensatz zu Albuquerque, der nächst größten Stadt von Stareham Village, welches im US Bundesstaat New Mexico lag, tummelten sich hier nämlich Menschenmassen, welche ich zuvor, in meinem ganzen Leben, noch nie gesehen hatte. Aus diesem Grund dauerte es eine kleine Ewigkeit, die mir wir Stunden vorkam, bis ich endlich das Gepäckband erreichte hatte und nach meinem Koffer Ausschau halten konnte.

Dieser war zum Glück schnell gefunden und schon konnte ich mich, samt meinem Gepäck, Richtung Ausgang bewegen. Trotz meiner Nervosität und Unsicherheit, war ich auch sehr gespannt darauf, wie Los Angeles denn sein würde. Immerhin nannte man eine Stadt nicht umsonst „Die Stadt der Engel" oder „Die Stadt in der Träume wahr werden".

In der linken Hand den Caddie hinter mir herziehend und in der rechten Hand meine Reisetasche tragend, bewegte ich mich nun in die Richtung der grün leuchtenden „Exit" Schilder und erblickte schon bald eine riesige Glasfront samt Kuppel, durch die gleißendes Sonnenlicht fiel, welche wohl den Eingang/Ausgang und die Eingangshalle darstellen sollte.

Immer schneller, und ohne dass ich es wirklich wollte, trugen mich meine Füße in Richtung Ausgang und schon bald setzte ich den ersten Fuß nach draußen und wurde von gleißendem Sonnenlicht geblendet. Es war Mitte Oktober und trotzdem schön warm und sonnig in Los Angeles.

Langsam und mit großer Vorsicht, um nicht den Moment zu zerstören, stellte ich schließlich meine Reisetasche ab und schob mir, mit meiner nun freien Hand, die Sonnenbrille von den Augen, bevor ich sie schnell in meinen Haaren befestigte. Danach beugte ich mich etwas zurück und blickte in Richtung Himmel, bevor ich, wohl doch etwas zu laut, „Los Angeles ich komme" rief.

Nun wusste ich es ganz genau, so schnell würde mich nichts und niemand davon abhalten, hier die Wahrheit zu erfahren und vielleicht auch mein Glück zu finden. Ich hatte mich für diesen Weg entschieden und nun, nun würde ich ihn auch gehen, komme was wolle, das hatte ich mir fest vorgenommen.

Diese Worte würden nur zu oft wieder ihren Weg zurück in mein Gedächtnis finden und zwar in all jenen Situationen, in welchen ich kurz davor bin, alles hinzuschmeißen und wieder in mein altes Leben, das einer Collegestudentin aus Stareham Village, im Bundesstaat New Mexico, zurückzukehren.

Nachdem ich die Zeit der Faszination, welche einige Minuten andauerte, überwunden hatte, packte ich erneut meine Reisetasche und stürzte mich in die neue und unbekannte Welt von Los Angeles, in der Hoffnung ein freies Taxi zu finden.

Doch zuerst einmal musste ich den Taxistandplatz finden, da in einer Großstadt bestimmt nicht an jeder Ecke ein Taxi wartete, und auf Kunden hoffte. Hier war es Gang und Gebe sich schnell mal ein Taxi zu nehmen um an einen bestimmten Ort zu gelangen und anscheinend war es noch schwieriger ein freies Taxi zu finden, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.

Mit meinen schweren und vollbepackten Caddie hinter mir her schleifend, einer viel zu großen Reisetasche in der Hand und einer tonnenschweren Handtasche am Arm stolperte ich den Bürgersteig entlang, in der Hoffnung doch irgendwo ein freies knallgelbes Auto vor zu finden.  
Viele Meter, eine halbe Stunde und einige Schimpfwörter später, kam ich am Taxistandplatz an und hielt Ausschau nach einem noch nicht besetzten Auto. Jedoch befand sich kein einziges, oder jedenfalls kein einziges nicht reserviertes Taxi hier. Sauer begann ich die Kieselsteine auf dem Boden wegzuschießen und es kam, wie es kommen musste. Prompt bleib ich mit dem Absatz meines Schuhs zwischen den Pflastersteinen hängen und landete auf meinem Hinterteil, während sich der Verschluss meines Koffers löste und sich so mein Gepäck, mindestens im Radius von 3 Metern, in meinem Umkreis verteilte.

Schwer seufzend und genervt ließ ich mich schließlich rückwärts fallen und hatte für einen kurzen Moment mit dem Gedanken gespielt, einfach nie wieder aufzustehen. Als jedoch nach einigen Minuten ein tiefes Grollen ertönte und ein paar kleine wässrige Tropen auf meiner Nase landeten, setzte ich mich schwermütig und stöhnend wieder auf. Danach verzog ich das Gesicht, kräuselte kurz meine Nase und schlug mit meiner rechten Hand auf den Boden.

So auf dem Boden sitzend musste ich bestimmt ein tolles Bild abgegeben haben, doch das war mir damals sicherlich ziemlich egal. Seufzend wandte ich meinen Kopf schließlich gen Himmel und rief, an wen auch immer gewandt „Verdammt, womit hab ich das nur verdient, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein", als ich plötzlich eine belustigte Stimme hinter mir wahrnahm.

„Was soll denn nicht mein Ernst sein?"

Bevor ich mich auch nur ansatzweise umdrehen konnte, um dem Fremden wegen seiner Unverschämtheit gehörig die Meinung zu sagen, sprach dieser schon unbeirrt weiter.

„Also ich weiß ja nicht was du hier machst, aber kann man dir nicht irgendwie helfen? Der dreckige Asphalt ist bestimmt nicht der beste Ort für eine Frau wie dich." Meine Schimpftirade blieb mir urplötzlich im Hals stecken und ich schluckte sie schnell hinunter, bevor ich verwundert den Kopf schüttelte und mal wieder in meine eigene kleine Welt abdriftete und meinen Gedanken nachhing.

Danach streckte mir der Fremde seine Hand hin und ich starrte diese für einige Momente nur an, bevor ich sie schließlich ergriff und mich ein kleiner Stromschlag erfasste. Ein leises „Aua" jammernd lies ich mich schließlich aufziehen und verlor schon fast wieder das Gleichgewicht, als ich mein Gegenüber genauer anblickte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte mich der Fremde auffangen und begann aufgrund meines Gesichtsausdruckes und meiner erneute Schimpftirade laut zu lachen.

Mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen blickte ich ihn an und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, bevor ich ihn mit meinen Blicken zu erdolchen drohte und er sich anscheinend gerade noch einen erneuten Lachanfall verkneifen konnte.

Noch immer grinsend antwortete er mir oder wem auch immer schließlich „James, hat anscheinend wirklich recht. Meine hohe Anziehungskraft bringt die Frauen also wirklich so aus dem Gleichgewicht, dass sie mir ständig zu Füßen liegen."

In Sekundenschnelle war mir die Kinnlade heruntergeklappt und ich war einfach nur sprachlos. Meine Gedanken, die vorhin noch um meinen aufgeplatzten Koffer, die Frage ob ich ein Taxi finden würde und wie es hier weiterginge, gekreist waren, verschwanden urplötzlich und machten einem anderen Thema Platz, und zwar der Arroganz dieses Fremden.

Erneut funkelte ich ihn an und setzte nach dem ersten und überraschenden Schock zu einer schlagfertigen Antwort an. „Wenn alle Leute in Los Angeles so ein verdammt großes Ego haben und vor Selbstüberschätzung nur so triefen wie du, dann sehe ich Schwarz für meine Pläne. Einen letzten wütenden Blick warf ich ihm noch zu, bevor ich mich umdrehte und trotzig, wie ein kleines Kind, die Arme verschränkte.

Von meinem Auftritt anscheinend etwas geschockt, erwiderte der Fremde erst einmal gar nichts, bevor er kurz loslachte und schließlich grinsend von hinten, auf mich zu schritt. Noch immer mit einem großen Grinsen im Gesucht, drehte er mich schließlich zu ihm um und gerade, als ich ein angesäuertes „Was" fauchen wollte, traf mein Blick erneut seine Augen.

Wieder einmal blieben mir die Worte im Hals stecken und ich konnte ihn nur anstarren, bevor ich selbst zu grinsen begann, er kurz irgendetwas von „War nicht so gemeint" murmelte und wir danach beide einen Lachanfall erlitten.

Vor lauter Lachen wurde mir plötzlich ganz schwindelig und wie beim letzten Mal wurde ich leider nicht mehr rechtzeitig aufgefangen und landete mit einem lauten Knall und ein paar gestöhnten „Aua's" mit meinem Hintern direkt auf dem Asphalt.

Nur ein paar Sekunden später, stand der Fremde erneut neben mir, jedoch war das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, als er mich mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck musterte.

Seine Worte, als er sich nach meinem Wohlbefinden erkundigte, drangen nur langsam und gedämpft zu mir durch. Gerade eben blickte ich nämlich wieder in die wohl wundervollsten Augen der Welt. Nein, die zweitwundervollsten Augen, denn der 1. Platz, war wohl schon an meine ehemalige High-Schoolliebe vergeben.

Zuerst begann ich einfach nur zu Nicken, bevor ich schließlich ein etwas gestammeltes und verträumt klingendes „wundervoll "herausgebracht hatte.

Als er mich daraufhin etwas besorgt anstarrte und mir bewusst wurde, was ich eben gesagt hatte, färbte sich mein gesamtes Gesicht augenblicklich Rot, weswegen ich mich, nachdem er mir aufgeholfen hatte, schnell von ihm losmachte und in die andere Richtung drehte. Mit ein paar Mal tief ein und ausatmen, hatten sich mein Verstand und auch meine Hautfarbe wieder reguliert, und ich konnte mich wieder etwas beruhigter in seine Richtung drehen.

Immerhin musste ich als ganz schön unhöflich rübergekommen sein. Sich zuerst helfen lassen, nicht den Mund aufzubekommen und sich schließlich ohne ein weiteres Wort wegzudrehen. Doch das war mir vorhin wohl nicht so ganz bewusst gewesen. In Schocksituationen reagierte ich schon mal sehr verwirrt und tat dann Dinge, die mir gar nicht bewusst waren, dass ich sie eigentlich tat.

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht und einer kleinen Dankesrede im Kopf wirbelte ich herum und wollte schon zu sprechen beginnen, als ich fast gegen einen nahestehenden Baum geknallt wäre und mich etwas verwirrt umsah.

Gerade als ich schon wieder deprimiert aufstöhnen wollte, bemerkte ich ein Geräusch, ein Raschel, irgendwie so etwas und sah den Fremden meine verstreuten Sachen in den aufgesprungenen Koffer einpacken. Stumm, und ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging ich in seine Richtung, kniete mich ebenfalls auf den Boden und begann langsam meine Gepäckstücke wahllos in den Koffer zu werfen.

Nach einiger Zeit durchbrach ich schließlich die Stille und bedankte mich für seine Hilfe. Immerhin hatte er mit mir sein dem Vorfall kein Wort mehr gesprochen und das Naheliegendste war wohl, dass er sauer auf mich war.

Jedoch war ich mir nicht sicher, ob er mir überhaupt zugehört hatte, immerhin tat er so, als wäre nichts gewesen und packte im Gegensatz zu mir, feinsäuberlich, alle Dinge in den Koffer. Was ich nicht wissen konnte, war natürlich, dass ihn diese Situation hier an etwas erinnerte, dass er wohl nur zu gerne vergessen hätte und die letzten Jahre einfach verdrängt hatte.

Immer wieder sendete ich verstohlene Blicke in seine Richtung und wartete darauf, dass er irgendetwas sagen würde. Doch als nach einiger Zeit nichts kam, gab ich es auf und hing schließlich meinen Gedanken nach.

„So fertig" riss mich plötzlich eine Stimme aus meiner kleinen Traumwelt, bevor ich Rot anlief und mir klar wurde, dass ich erneut auf dem Boden kniete und nachdenklich ins Nichts starrte. Bevor er mir noch seine Hand reichen konnte, war ich schnell aufgestanden, hatte mir den Dreck von der Hose geklopft und begann schließlich irgendwelche sinnlosen Worte vor mich hin zu stammeln.

Ein erneuter amüsierte Eindruck seinerseits machte mich dann doch etwas wütend, immerhin redete ich mich hier gerade um Kopf und Kragen und er, er hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich darüber tot zu lachen.

Angesäuert blickte ich in seine Richtung, bevor mir der Kragen platze und ich etwas wütend „Paah, was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist? Der Kaiser von China?" erwiderte und schon weiter schimpfte. „Zuerst, da, da redest du kein Wort mit mir, weil ich mich einfach weggedreht habe, und dann, dann bedanke ich mich für deine Hilfe, du redest noch immer kein Wort mit mir und jetzt, jetzt lachst du dich darüber tot."

Ich wusste echt nicht was ich von diesem, diesem, ach was weiß ich, belassen wir es bei diesem Fremden, halten sollte. Einerseits schien er doch recht hilfsbereit und freundlich zu sein, nebenbei hatte er natürlich noch die zweit wundervollsten Augen der Welt, doch andererseits machte er mich mit seiner amüsierten und lockeren Art fast wahnsinnig. Irgendwie erinnerte mich das an etwas, oder eher an jemanden, doch daran wollte ich jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht denken, immerhin hatte ich weit aus wichtigere Dinge, als eine ehemalige High-Schoolliebe, zu verarbeiten.

Ein erneutes noch lauteres Lachen als vorhin, brachte den angesäuerten Ausdruck in mein Gesicht zurück und ich wollte schon erneut losschimpfen, als der Fremde plötzlich doch noch den Mund aufbekam.

Mit noch immer amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck sah er mich schließlich an und sagte:"Weißt du was?, du bist echt witzig wenn du dich so aufregst und dein Gesichtsausdruck, der ist ein Bild für Götter. Sorry, aber da muss man einfach Lachen, so viel gelacht, habe ich schon lange nicht mehr."

Anstatt erneut wütend zu werden musste ich ebenfalls leicht Grinsen, welches jedoch schnell wieder aus meinem Gesicht verschwand, als ein riesiger Regentropfen meinen Kopf traf. Durch meine Verwirrtheit, hatte ich die ganze Zeit über nicht bemerkt, dass es schon viel stärker als zuvor regnete und ich mehr als nur nass war.

Meinem Gegenüber schien diese Nässe anscheinend nichts auszumachen, denn dieser grinste nur wieder vor sich hin, als er meinen schockierten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Mit einer gezielten Handbewegung winkte er schnell einen Taxifahrer herbei, sprach mit diesem ein paar Worte und schon kurz darauf kam ein knallgelbes Taxi vorgefahren.

Zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit grinste er mich an, meinte schließlich „Bitte sehr, damit die Dame nicht gänzlich wie ein begossener Pudel aussieht" und hielt mir danach die Hintertür des Wagens auf.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte der Fahrer auchmeinen Koffer, meine Reisetasche und meine Handtasche verstaut, während der Fremde weiter vor sich hin grinste.

Bevor ich ihm noch meine Meinung zu seiner „Begossenen Pudel Aussage" mitteilen konnte, schmiss er schon die Autotür zu und das Taxi setzte sich urplötzlich in Bewegung.

Verwirrt starrte ich gerade aus, als ich mich erschrocken umdrehte und noch leise „Jetzt weiß ich nicht mal deinen Namen" gegen die verregnete Scheibe murmelte mich meine Gedanken mit Erinnerungen an längst vergangene Zeiten, einen Austauschschüler und den Strand von Santa Monica quälten.


End file.
